


Doing things right

by LeTrechau



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hentai, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Sex, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTrechau/pseuds/LeTrechau
Summary: "Your path lies across my grave..." After defeating her love, Byleth gets one more chance to do things right and fix the past, helping her students and learning to admit her true feelings towards Edelgard.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Manuela Casagranda, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fi here so I hope that you enjoy it. Also, English is not my 1st language so please forguive any mistakes.  
> Each chapter will represent a day. Good reading!

_06/29 Garland moon:_

“My teacher… claim your victory.” Edelgard´s heavy breathing filled the empty room. Byleth could do nothing but stare, she doubted herself. It wasn´t her intention to kill her student, her friend. Deep in her heart, she knew that there was more, but couldn´t find the courage to reveal it. She hesitated. Edelgard noticed, of course she would. So many days studying her professor, trying to record every little expression of the woman before her.

“Strike me down. You must!” Her voice was accertive. Still, Byleth kept waiting, holding on to that moment as their last.

Had she been there, would things be different? Had she helped Edelgard carry the burden of her coronation and the scars of her past, would they be elsewhere now? As much as she liked Seteth, Flayn and the church, obviously they were hiding things from her.

“Even now, people across this land are killing each other. If you do not act now, this conflict will go on forever.” Edelgard found the strength to convince Byleth, even if her heart longed for her. She failed, she couldn´t bring her professor to her side, she couldn´t defeat her and she couldn´t finish the war victoriously.

“Your path lies across my grave. It is time for you to find the courage to walk it.” The emperor felt her emotions trying to escape from her chest, but she would not allow it, she wouldn´t permit her death to be a shameful one.

But her lips betrayed her. “If I must fall, let it be by your hand…” Just as her voice, she failed again, her feelings leaving her. She wishes she had the courage to just admit what she held close to her heart for so long, but she couldn´t bear the fact that her last view would be the woman she loves rejecting her.

Byleth tightened the grip on her sword, fighting the tears that threatened forming at the sides of her eyes. The professor closed the distance between them, and held her sword above her head, with trembling hands.

Conflicted, Edelgard proclaimed her last wish, one that wouldn´t be fulfilled: “I wanted to walk with you…”

Her last vison was the hesitation in her professor eyes followed by a single tear and then, the swing of the sword of the creator. It was the second time in life that Byleth cried.

She kneeled onto the ground, close to the emperor´s bleeding body. Everything was over, yet, Byleth couldn´t find a single reason to feel fulfilled. She won the war, but lost her father, her students and the woman she refused to admit that loved, until that moment.

She cried, warm tears falling, hitting Edelgards´s cold skin. Byleth wished more than ever to go back, back to the beginning of everything, to the breezy nigh when they meet. She would do things differently. She would be there for this young girl she saw being consumed by hatred.

Putting her forehead in Edelgard´s, the tired woman closed her eyes, praying for one last chance, hoping that she could turn back the hands of time that far behind. And her preys where listened by the Godess, because while she was distracted, she couldn’t hear a huge part of the ceiling cracking and falling right on top of her and Edelgad´s corpse.

Byleth´s reaction wasn´t fast enough and the last thing she heard before passing out were her students voices screaming her name.


	2. Chapter 2

_3/30 Lone moon:_

“You Dummy! You almost got us killed again, do you truly desire to die that much?” A treble voice complained close to Byleth. Her vision was still blurred, but now she could see the little green-haired girl in front of her. Byleth got back to her feet, still feeling dizzy. Immediately she recognized the place. The throne, the undirect light, and Sothis.

The woman ran and gave the small girl a tight hug, which was soon retributed.

“What happened?” Byleth asked confused. Two minutes ago, she was surely dead, and now she reunited with Sothis. The professor noticed that her hair got back to its natural color.

“I don´t know, everything is still a puzzle in my head. It looks like you´ve managed to use my power by yourself after all.” Sothis giggled. “But if you did it, how are we two apart again?” The question came followed by a soft hum, Sothis was intrigued with this and apparently, she hadn´t lost her memories either.

Before Byleth could say anything, she woke up. She hated when things like this occurred, or when Sothis was too sleepy to continue their conversations.

Scratching her eyes, she immediately recognized her father´s voice. She couldn´t believe, she got back. There she was, at the same house, in the exact same night she met the students of the church of Seiros. And her father, she couldn´t believe he was right in front of her, with that worried and serious composure that only he had. The woman´s eyes were wide open.

“Have you seen a ghost? Where you having those weird dreams again?” Jeralt asked a little amused with his daughter´s expression.

Unconsciously, Byleth gave her father a bear hug, feeling the sensation of his warm skin and smelling his scent. She missed her father so badly.

“Urgh! You´ve never been the chummy bunny type.” He laughed. “I see that you´re getting stronger” He repaid the hug with the same intensity, leaving Byleth breathless. These were rare moments. Usually, both were reserved when the subject was close contact, but Byleth couldn´t resist, she needed her father.

“I dreamed of that girl again.” Letting her father go, she answered his previous question casually, as if she didn´t know Sothis.

“It´s time to focus on our next job, since it´s far, we´ll be leaving at dawn. Get you equipment ready.”

“Of course.” Byleth answered, back to her stoic tone.

“Hm? Good grief. Everyone is waiting for us outside.” Before Jeralt could say another word, Gary, the mercenary entered the room.

“Jeralt! Sir! Sorry to barge in, but your presence is needed.” The small man said breathless.

“What´s happened?” Her father asked with a serious look on his face.

On their way to the village entrance, Byleth already knew what would come next. It was weird seeing things happen just like she remembers.

After getting close to the village´s wall, Gary pointed out to the three young figures that waited near the forest.

Just as the first time, Dimitri was standing in the middle, with Edelgard on his right and Claude on the other side.

“Please forgive our intrusion. We wouldn´t bother you were the situation not dire.” The blond boy said, bowing.

Byleth lost her breath, moments ago she was living a war, that swallowed the entire continent in chaos. The ghost from her past was just speaking to her and the woman whose life she took were there, alive and well.

She kept quiet, not interfering while her father and the students spoke.

“What do a bunch of kids like you want at this hour?” Jeralt asked impatiently.

“We´re being pursued by a group of bandits. I can only hope that you be so kind as to lend your support.” Dimitri asked politely.

“Bandits? Here?” Byleth´s father looked wary.

“It´s true, they attacked us while we were at rest in our camp.” Edelgard confirmed.

“We´ve been separated from our companions and we´re outnumbered. They´re after our lives… not to mention our gold.” Claude completed, taking his hand to his forehead in frustration. As always, worried with the wrong things.

She missed these kids so much. War changed them, for better or worse, they grew up.

“I´m impressed you´re staying so calm considering the situation. I… Wait. That uniform…” Jeralt haunted expression was son removed from his face, since Gary interrupted again.

“Bandits spoted just outside the village! Damn… There are a lot of them.” The man warned scared.

“I guess they followed you all the way here. We can´t abandon this village now.” The mercenaries´ leader affirmed with confidence. “Come on, let´s move. Hope you´re ready.”

Byleth nodded and all five marched to the woods near the village.

The group met the bandits a few meters away, they were still outnumbered, but this battle wouldn´t be that difficult for someone with Byleth and Jeralt´s abilities.

“Let´s take care of those thieves before they overrun the village. Take down the enemies in the front first. That should take the winds out of their sails.” The more experienced member ordered.

Edelgard and Byleth attacked first, getting rid of the henchman in the frontline. Dimitri came right after, fighting the other opponent who crossed the field, covered by Claude, who finished him with an arrow right in the man´s chest.

Jeralt took care of two dummies by himself, opening a straight path to Kostas. This time Byleth knew what he was up to and right after he saw a breech, he attacked Edelgard. The professor got her sword in the way, protecting the young girl, who gasped surprised.

Dimitri and Claude joined happily, seeing that the reinforcements coming. Kostas, with his pride and hand hurt, ran away along with a few remaining bandits.

Jeralt´s reencounter with the church of Seiros wasn´t the friendlier, but his gladness in seeing his old friend Alois again was perceptive under his unlovely and distrustful words.

After all the introductions, they started the long trip back to the monastery.

The sun was already up in the sky when they got a full vision of the monastery´s walls. The whole picture brought Byleth a weird nostalgia. Being so close to the three house leaders again and seeing how peacefully they were interacting made Byleth really warm.

As they got to the gigantic building, she was introduced to Rhea, Hanneman and Manuela. Then, she finally got her room assignment and was able to rest.

It had been a busy and crazy day. It almost felt endless. While preparing to bed, Byleth noticed Sothis return. She still looked puzzle.

“You did pretty well at this battle don´t you think?” There was a sarcastic tone to the girl´s question.

Byleth noded, with a little giggle.

“I see that you already know the path you wish to follow.” She got closer to Byleth, sitting on the opposite side of the bed. “Even though you know what terrible things she might do, are you still choosing to walk this way?”

The professor nodded strongly, clinching her fists when she remembered of Edelgard´s bloody corpse. “There´s no hero during war.” Was all she was able to say.

“You have a lot of things to solve, I wish that you can accomplish your goals. As for me, I hope you don’t forget to seek for the answers still missing.” The little girl said serious, then yawning. “Let´s go to sleep, we both deserve a refreshing rest.”

Byleth closed her eyes, still processing everything and relieved for this one more chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions please leave them at the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

_04/27 Great tree moon._

Byleth´s second first month in the monastery was pleasant. After obviously choosing the black eagles, she reintroduced herself to her “new” students. She woke up early and, as usual, had a task. Rhea recommended that she spoke to the house leader before the mock battle.

Byleth hadn´t interacted much with Edelgard. She was still processing their last battle and didn´t want to act suspicious, but now was time to make a move.

She found the girl near the gate that lead to the cathedral. As usual, Hubert and Edelgard were intrigued in their own conversation.

Hubert noticed Byleth´s approach. Bowing, he excused himself and left the two women alone.

Suddenly, Byleth´s lips were dry. To her luck, Edelgard spoke first.

“Professor, you look lost. We shall prepare for the mock battle. Some believe the dignity of the empire rests on the results of the mock battle. That´s an overstatement, of course. Still, we must do our best to prevail.” She affirmed with a determined expression.

Byleth nodded in agreement.

“Still it seems you have no idea of what´s going on. I´d gladly help you if you wish.” Edelgard sounded serious and convinced, but a pinkish blush marked her cheeks.

“I´d appreciate that.” Byleth accepted the invitation.

Edelgard started the tour through the most military and bureaucratic areas, explaining some of the professor´s tasks and giving Byleth some training tips on her students. The tour ended at the training ground.

“That´s all professor, now you should have no doubts when dealing with whatever quest lady Rhea may give you. I hope I was useful.” Edelgard spoke, but there was something in her voice that sounded like she wanted something else.

“Your help was appreciated.” Byleth wouldn´t let her go without at least asking if she needed something. “You look unquiet. Is something troubling you?”

“No professor, just imperial work…” The girl blushed, caught off guard by the question. “But I appreciate the worry.” She thanked putting a hair stroke behind her ear.

Byleth didn´t quite know what to do, but she knew that if there was something Edelgard loved besides Bergamot tea and board games was improvement. “How about some training?” She dared to ask.

A moment of silence filled the air. “Maybe this wasn´t a good idea you dummy, you should have taken her to dinner, not sparing!” Sothis said in the woman`s head.

“Well, I wouldn´t deny the opportunity of learning more and improving my battle skills.” Edelgard tried to hide her blushed face and keep her tone as monotone as possible.

“You just got lucky.” Sothis answered.

Byleth reached for a sword and an axe that were lying on a corner of the training grounds, giving Edelgard the axe.

The two stood in guard. The princess was the first to attack, believing her teacher had a very relaxed guard. She was mistaken, Byleth was faster, dodging and hitting the small girl with the back of her sword. A little surprised gasp left Edelgad´s lips, as she fought to keep her balance.

“You surely are strong enough to wield an axe, but if you keep your shoulders this tense you won´t have a chance against a faster enemy.” Byleth stated with a calm voice. It felt nice to train again without the weights of war on her shoulders, but she knew that she still had to prepare her students for everything, after all she didn´t want any of them harmed in case they needed to battle.

“But I intend to fight as a heavy armor class professor, I should rely on my strength.” Edelgard contested her teacher, always determined to prove her point.

“I see, wait a moment.” The tall woman scanned the place and then disappeared from the princess` view.

Edelgard was intrigued and her heart beat fast. What worried her the most was that it wasn´t a consequence of the training. She tried to avoid her undesirable feelings towards her professor, but something about her was different. It was almost as if Byleth called for her.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn´t notice her teacher getting back with a huge shield on her hands.

“Try this.” The blue-haired woman said, handing her the object.

It was indeed very heavy, but the small girl had no trouble wielding it. Both got back on guard and this time Byleth was the one who attacked first.

Edelgard was faster than before, but the professor tricked her. She defended her head since Byleth´s blade was moving upwards but what she didn´t realize was that her professor body went down and with fast kick, Edelgard was on the ground. Particles of dirt filled the air making the princess sneeze.

Byleth held her laugh, but a silly grin carved her lips. It has been so long since she felt this light. She forgot how her students and principally how Edelgard was innocent when she first arrived garreg mach.

The princess was as red as her tights and she got even redder when the professor offered her a hand. She accepted the help, getting back up and cleaning the dirt from her clothes.

“Sorry.” Byleth apologized, scratching the back of her head, still holding a giggle. “You´re tense, even though your class is a pure strength one, you need to be versatile enough to avoid being hit.” She got back to her stoic tone.

“I see.” Edelgard tried as best as she could to hide how ashamed she was.

“Get back in position.” Byleth ordered with a soft yet firm voice.

The princess obeyed, holding her axe and shield as she was in a real battle. But this time, the professor didn´t attack her, instead, she kept her blade and started walking in circles, with Edelgard in the middle.

The silver-haired girl got even stiffer, holding her perfect composure.

“This is the problem.” Byleth pointed to the girl´s shoulder, placing a firm hand there. “You won´t be able to move naturally if you keep pressuring yourself to act as princess on battlefield.” She carved her fingers in the girl´s shoulder, obliging her to relax. “Fight as you must, elegance will come with time.”

Noticing the girl loosen up, Byleth got back in guard. “One more time.”

Edelgard was overflowing with determination, she wouldn´t let her teacher think she was just a noble who put elegance over hard work.

They prepared themselves. The princess waited for her teacher first strike. Now she knew that Byleth wouldn´t go easy on her and had even some dirty tricks on her sleeve.

As the tall woman attacked, she payed attention not only to her blade, but also to her body. That was it, she noticed the trick and wouldn´t fall for it again.

Edelgard guarded the sword wrath and then dodged her teacher´s second hit.

It was her turn and before taking action she breathed deeply, loosening her shoulders. Her offensive was way better than before, but Byleth dodged easily and as she prepared for her next strike Caspar and Raphael´s cheering made the professor notice that more people wanted to use the training grounds.

The match ended in a tie, since no one deferred another strike.

“Wow professor, you rock!” Caspar said almost jumping in excitement. “Can I brawl you? Please, please, please…” He asked as a child asks for candy.

“You said we would be training.” Raphael contested, angry for his partner subtle change of plans. “If you brawl the professor, I want it too.” He complained.

Byleth scratched her head, knowing she would have a lot of work with those two.

Edelgard, frustrated for not being able to finish her match, put her axe back where she found it and excused herself. Yet she left willing to battle again against her teacher and surpass her.

Byleth and the boys kept training until dawn. She corrected both showing some posture errors. It was a very pleasant afternoon.

After dinning with Bernadetta and Petra, the professor got back to her dorm room. It truly felt nice being back to normal.


	4. Chapter 4

_08/01 Verdant Rain Moon_

Byleth was on her way to the dining hall, after the battle under the monastery, she had re-acquired the sword of the creator. She didn´t know how to fell about it, after taking so many lives including of those she loved. It felt familiar, but depressing.

Before she could get to her objective, Edelgard approached nervously. She surely was bothered with something.

“Professor, I heard about the mission this month.” The girl stopped before her, trying to keep her glove in place. Byleth noticed that her right hand wore a glove bigger than it should be. “A thief with a Hero`s Relic is worrisome, but with you at our side, I´m certain e can handle him. Afterall you have the sword of the creator. It was allegedly wield by Nemesis, the King of Liberation” A short pause was made while Edelgard tried to readjust her huge glove.

“If the legends are true, you hold power to stand against entire armies. A band of thieves should be nothing. Even the most Elite Imperial forces or The Knights of Seiros could not hope to defeat you.” Now the princess sounded worried, a dark tone on the back of her voice.

Byleth remembered that day, the sealed confession Edelgard made, testing if the professor would dare to fight alongside her. Should she just admit she knew about her betrayal and tell her that it didn´t matter? Should she just pretend she had no idea of what was going on?

An unconfortable silence filled the hall while both women stared at each other.

“I´ll do what I must to protect those I love.” Was all Byleth could say. It wasn´t a lie, afterall she was basically doing it, she had turned back the hands of time to choose to stay with the girl before her.

The heir clearly wasn´t expecting this answer, letting out a short gasp. “I wonder were your heart lies.” She muttered so low that Byleth almost didn’t catch what she meant. As if remembering something, the princess eyes went wide open. “Professor… When we leave the monastery will you still think of yourself as my teacher?” She asked serious, yet a faint blush resided in her cheeks.

Edelgard kept waiting for the answer. Her professor closed the distance between them, holding her right hand. The princess´ heart stopped as she tried to ask what the woman was doing. When the dizziness caused by their closure was gone she realized Byleth had handed her the glove she thought was gone forever.

“I found this on the garden, hopefully it will fell better than the one you´re using to replace it.” Even through cloth, the professor´s hands were warm and the distance between them only made it harder for Edelgard not to blush.

“Oh! Thank you, my teacher, I appreciate that.” The girl´s previous question was completely forgotten by now.

“You should join us to dinner, it would be great to have your company.” Byleth invited the house leader, who accepted without second thoughts.

On their way to the dinning hall, Byleth realized that Edelgard seemed more relaxed, which made her smile a little. The younger girl noticed, turning as red as her cape.

After dinner, the class returned to the dorms. Byleth remembered she had some errands for the next day so she got back to the classroom.

It was late night when she finished everything, Sothis was already complaining and so they decided to go to bed. On the way to her room, she heard loud moans coming out of Edelgard´s room.

“Poor thing, she´s having those horrible nightmares again.” Sothis commented. “We should check on her right?”

Byleth nodded, already walking towards the girl´s door.

She knocked on the door, hoping that Edelgard would wake up.

“No… Agh… Huh?! Who´s there?!” The girl asked scared.

Byleth opened the door, entering the room just to see her student sweaty and breathing heavily.

“Professor… What are you doing here?” The princess asked, still recovering her breath. Her swollen eyes and the dark circles underneath them showed just how the night has mistreated her.

“I heard something.” The tall woman responded, a worried look on her face.

“Oh… Perhaps I was talking in my sleep.”

“Bad dreams?” She asked, already knowing the answer and wishing to do more.

“Ah… So you heard me, then.” Edelgard´s cheeks turned slightly pink. “Yes, it was a nightmare. I`ve had them since I was a child.” She sighed. “Stupid, pointless dreams I can´t control… It´s terribly frustrating.”

“Anything I can help with?” The professor questioned as calmly as she could.

“No. They´re just worthless dreams of the past. Talking about it won´t change a thing.” She got on the defensive.

“You can trust me with anything.” Byleth said, more sincere than ever.

“I had a feeling you´d say that. I suppose I could try… But only if you swear not to tell a soul.” The heir of the empire took a deep breath, seeking the courage to open up.

Byleth nodded firmly. Even for all gold in the word she wouldn´t tell her lover´s secrets.

“I appreciate it.” She sounded relieved. “I dream of… My older brother, paralyzed, helpless… My older sister crying for help that never came… The youngest babbling words beyond meaning. I see my family dying slowly, waiting in the darkest depths for a glimmer of light.” The princess stared at her feet, holding tears that insisted to form on the corner of her eyes.

Byleth gave her shoulder a light press to remember she wasn´t alone.

“I once had ten siblings, eight older and two younger. Such a large family, and yet I become the heir of the throne. Do you know why?” Now she stared at Byleth. The pain of years struggling alone was visible in those beautiful violet eyes. “Every last one of them was crippled by disease or lost their mind or died.” Her voice failed. “I was the only one left to inherit the throne.”

“That´s awful” Byleth´s voice also got stuck in her throat. If only she could do more.

“Thing kept getting worse. The darkness kept getting darker. In the end I was the only one who survived.” Edelgard held her tears again. “The nightmares are a reminder… to never forget. To never allow such terrible things to happen again.”

“Never again…” The professor wouldn´t allow. She would do whatever it took to protect this woman.

“Even now, I´m the only one who can carry the weight of the Adrestian Empire. The future of the Empire… of everything… depends on me.” The words failed her again.

She knew what Edelgard thought she´d have to face alone. But Byleth would be there, she wouldn´t do this by herself, not again.

“Hm… I shared more than I intended to. I suppose there´s something in the air tonight.” The white-haired girl blushed. “I never told anyone about my past before. Please forget I said anything. Sleep well my teacher.” She was already expelling Byleth from her room, before she had the chance to say another word.

“Well. It went as I remembered, except for your head. If you keep like this both of us will get insane.” Sothis commented, citric as always. “Oh… I see you have this ideia of yours. I think she´ll love it.”

Byleth ran back to her room.

Edelgard was already rolling in her bed again, seeking for the slumber that never came. Talking to her teacher really helped. She didn´t think she would share this with anyone, but Byleth was different. From the beginning she knew she was different. When she looked at her for the first time, the heir got butterflies on her stomach.

Before Edelgard decided if she would keep on rolling on her bed or go for a walk, she heard another knock on her door. She got up, having an idea of who could it be, and opened the wooden door.

Byleth was standing there, with a stuffed bear the size of her torso. This was the most adorable view Edelgard ever had. No one would think the professor had this cute side in her.

“My teacher… What is this?” Edelgard asked surprised, blushing as hard as ever.

“I saw this on the market on the other day and it reminded me of you. I think he could keep you safe from your nightmares.” Byleth said, scratching her head. For the first time she was softly blushed too.

The princess had no idea how to respond. It was such a kind gift. If the professor already melted her heart before, know she felt like a campfire was lit inside her.

“I love it. It´s adorable!” Edelgard let a childish tone escape her while she got the knight bear. The amor he wore was so cute that she couldn't resist squeezing him.

Byleth´s huge smile and the princess satisfaction made it a mission accomplished. Their good night farewell was clumsy, but neither could hold the smiles that formed on their lips.

On that night both slept as well as ever. Byleth knowing she calmed her love and Edelgard holding her lover´s bear, feeling protected.


	5. Chapter 5

_12/25 Etherial Moon_

After promising to come back five years from now, it was finally the night of the great ball.

Bernadetta was hiding near the ponch, trying not to drive attention to her, while Petra intended to calm her down, unsuccesfully. Hubert was watching as the suitors asked Edelgard to dance. Lindhart was sat on a table in a corner, taking a nap as usual. Caspar seemed bored, talking to Raphael about how much he wanted to train while his friend ate everything the place offered. Dorothea was working on some suitors for herself, but she ended up dancing with Manuela, who was also alone since all the students wanted Byleth´s attention.

The first to call her out was Claude, since Dimitri and Edelgard were to occupied with their own bunch of students claiming to dance with them.

It was very pleasant to dance with Claude, he was a charming man and a pretty good conductor. After the end of that song, other people asked to accompany Byleth and she barely could take a breath.

Near midnight, she finally found a breach and was able to go take some rest. Byleth decided to visit the Godess tower, who knows this time she meets the person she wanted to the last time she´d been there.

After long flights of stairs, she got to the top. The half-light provided by the moon gave the place a calming atmosphere and while stretching, the tall woman saw a small figure appearing from shadows.

To her surprise it was Edelgard. Her silvered-white hair glowing with the light and her purple eyes relieved.

“Ah here you are. Are you waiting for someone?” Edelgard seemed to be looking for her professor everywhere inside the main saloon.

“I was waiting for you.” It was the absolute truth, the last time she had been there, she met Dorothea. Of course, she liked the young songstress, but this was an intimate moment she was willing to share with Edelgard.

“For me?” This was the last answer the heir was waiting for. “Well, you should have summoned me earlier. Regardless, here I am.” She got back to her composed tone.

Byleth didn´t know quite well what to say so she reached her hand for the princess.

“I thought you were tired to the point where you couldn´t move your feet.” Sothis teased.

Edelgard blushed instantly, doubting herself for a moment. “My teacher… Are you asking for a dance?” Her voice trembled and her lavender eyes widened.

“Well, there were so many suitors around you that I didn´t have a chance to invite you for a dance.” The blue-haired woman said, one hand still extended as the other reached for her head, scratching as she always did when nervous or ashamed.

“As if you could say a thing!” Edelgard giggled, it was unusual, but she let herself draw away just a little. “Every student in Garrech Mach wanted to dance with you.” Both women laughed at the commentary.

For a short period, they just stared at each other, it wasn´t uncomfortable just embarrassing, until Edelgard found the courage to take her professor´s hand.

Byleth held Edelgard´s waist, while the shorter woman held her shoulder, her hand close to the professor´s neck. For their luck, the ball was loud and the music was perfectly audible from the tower.

Their pace was slow, from that distance, Byleth could feel the princess sweat scent. She smelled like carnations, of course, after all it was her favorite kind of flower. And the same was worth for Edelgard, who blushed when her teacher´s scent got to her nose. It was a wooden and metal smell, clearly from someone who spent most time among weapons, but mixed with everything was a faint smell of a floral soap.

For the first few minutes, both were too embarrassed to even glance at one another, but as their bodies relaxed, the women started to change stares. Edelgard was the first to break the silence.

“This place… It was special to my parents.” She blushed, realizing that it also became special to her.

Since Edelgard´s head was already resting in her teacher´s chest, Byleth had to distance herself a little so she could see and pay attention to what the young girl was saying. Missing the contact, the white-haired woman held herself not to groan in disappointment. She found it weird that Byleth´s heartbeats were so weak that she barely could hear it while hers were loud in her ears.

“My father attended the Officers Academy himself. A few years after graduating, he was crowned emperor.” Edelgard paused, examining the details of the place they were in. “One day, during a visit to the monastery, he snuck into the Goddess Tower on an nostalgic whim. And there she was, my mother. She had just enrolled the academy that very year.” A soft smile formed in the heir´s lips.

She knew that probably her parents felt the same she did when she first met Byleth. “They were instantly drawn to each other. Love at first sight you could say.” The last sentence sounded a bit uncredulous, even though she experienced the same sensation. “It was the first time either had truly been in love… or so the story goes.”

“Their first love?” The professor asked confused, since she knew Edelgard had older brothers from different mothers.

“Yes. Of course, as emperor, my father was already married for political reasons.” She answered and then continued. “As the empire demands many heirs, he also had numerous other lovers. In the end, my mother settled for becoming one of his many consorts. But I choose to believe there was genuine love between them.” She blushed when noticing how innocent she sounded. “I suppose it´s a silly story to cling up to.”

“It´s a lovely story.” Byleth disagreed, a faint smirk on her face.

“Isn´t it? It´s a shame that the love stories ended after I was born. For as long as I remember, my mother had already been exiled from the capital.” The princess was now staring back at Byleth, who spun Edelgard as they followed the song´s rhythm.

When their bodies met again, the blond admitted: “It´s strange. Something about you makes me reveal all the things I keep so carefully concealed.” Her cheeks where now redder than her cape.

A silence followed as they enjoyed the end of that song and prepared for the one coming next. Byleth noticed how the eyes meeting her´s overflowed with curiosity.

“Anyway… What about you? It´s your turn to reveal a long-held secret!” Edelgard spoke her mind, wanting to know more about her teacher as well. “You can share about your past… or perhaps tell me about your first love.” She blushed, but a little sadness was visible in her expressions as she thought Byleth was already taken.

The professor was caught off guard, not knowing if she should tell the princess their previous story. “I can tell you about my first love.” She spoke, watching as Edelgard´s puppy eyes widened. She surely wasn’t waiting for this.

“So, you have someone you hold close to your heart?” The younger dared to ask, as she tried to hide her disappointment.

“Yes…” Byleth inhaled deeply, spinning Edelgard again as they continued their dance, but this time, she brought the girl even closer.

Remembering everything was still painful, as she also had nightmares of that day.

“I wasn´t there for her when she needed.” The teacher said, regret toning the phrase. “In the end, it was too late.”

“Sometimes life will take those we love without a warn.” Edelgard gave her teacher´s shoulder a friendly squeeze.

“This time will be different.” Byleth spoke, the small grin back to her face.

Of course, Edelgard was puzzled with what the woman meant, but before she could think it through, the professor asked: “Do you know the legend about this tower?”

The princess was surprised once again. “I didn´t think you were a woman who believed in myths.” She giggled. “The one about a man and a woman making a wish?”

The professor nodded. “What do you wish?”

The question made Edelgard release a short gasp, she wasn´t waiting for such a talkative Byleth, neither for such subject.

“I wish to create an equally world, where no one has to suffer because of the Crests system.” The heir said, determined as always when the conversation was about crests.

“No…” Byleth had an indecipherable look. “That´s your mission. I want to know what you truly desire.” She spoke calmly.

Edelgard had never thought about it. She had no time for such egoist thoughts and she had no idea what to answer.

“It´s okay.” Byleth calmed her down. “You don´t need to know right now, but it would be great for your mind to have something that will make you happy, not just the burdens you carry.” She paused for a while, both noticing the ball was probably over since the music stopped.

The two blushed when they realized how close they where without an excuse, Edelgard was the first to pull away, already missing her professor´s warm body.

“It´s not a crime to be happy.” Byleth concluded, scratching the back of her head.

Silence was followed by Edelgard excuses, she had a lot on her mind and needed some fresh air, but for sure this day was one she would keep in her heart. The way Byleth made her feel right was indescribable. And her wish to be with her teacher only grew bigger.

After that long evening, the professor was tired. She got back to her dorm room, listening while Sothis teased her for being so close to Edelgard.

Both women fell asleep with a huge smile on their lips and their hearts already connected.


	6. Chapter 6

_01/14 Guardian Moon_

Dealing with Jeralts loss wasn´t being easy. Byleth deluded herself, thinking she could save him, just as she was doing with Edelgard, but indeed it was a fated death. After a long evening crying at Sothis shoulder, she decided to leave her room, take a bath and wash away the tears, after all, the professor wouldn´t want people to see her in that state.

As she and Sothis held hands, walking through Garrech Mach, Byleth noticed it was too late. Around 3 A.M if she could guess. No one else was awake, even the gate keeper was dozing on his feet.

As they arrived the dining hall, the professor searched for something edible, since she missed the dinner that night. She remembered that Ferdinand knocked on her door earlier asking if she would like something to eat, but she denied.

After grabbing a bread loaf, Byleth felt like she needed some air, so she directed herself towards the garden in the back of the monastery.

She saw a familiar silhouette near the decorative lake. Edelgard was up late again, probably having difficulty to sleep as well.

Hearing footsteps from behind her, the princess turned to face Byleth. “Ah, it´s you.” She said surprised. “Out late again, I see. What brings you here?” She asked.

“I could ask you the same.” The professor teased.

“I just wanted some fresh air. There´s a lovely breeze tonight.” The girl explained, looking at the stars and feeling the wind on her face. “I always wander outside when sleep evades me.” Edelgard concluded, blushing a little as she remembered the night her professor caught her restless.

“I couldn´t sleep either.” Byleth admitted, her tiredness visible in form of dark circles under her eyes.

“So I see.” Edelgard knew how hurt her teacher was, yet she didn´t know how to ease the pain. For her it was only a natural feeling which resided in her chest, sometimes ignored, other times confronted with frustration. She always told herself to be stronger no matter the situation, so her skill to comfort her loved ones was horrible. “Still, it´s ill-advised to stay up so late.” Was all she could think about to advise the woman standing in front of her.

“I should get some sleep to, but…” There she was, sharing her feelings again. It surely felt weird, but Byleth always made her so comfortable that she felt like she could count on her. Of course, that was a mistake since she didn´t know where her teacher´s loyalty lied, but something inside her just felt right. “Have you ever felt some kind of longing for the outdoors?” The heir asked.

Byleth noded. Looking around and checking the stars that shone high in the sky.

“So do I. There are times I long for the warmth of the sun, for a sweet breeze on my face…” She paused, melancholy filling the air. “Do you remember what I told you the other night? About… my past?” The princess asked apprehensive, fearing her professor´s judgment.

“I remember.” Byleth answered, the spite taste of her love´s past on the back of her mouth.

“None of my sibling had a chance to lead the sort of life they deserved. An ordinary life.” The princess paused, missing every last one of them and taking courage to allow the words to leave her lips. “My siblings and I were… We were imprisoned underground, beneath the palace.” The heir massaged her hand, remembering of the scar that resided there. “The objective was to endow our bodies with the power of a Major Crest.” She sighed before continuing. “I always had the Crest of Seiros, inherited through the Hresvelg bloodline. But it was only a Minor Crest and most of my siblings boar no crest at all.” Sadness was visible in those pretty violet eyes. “In order to create a peerless emperor to rule Fódlan, they violated our bodies by cutting open our very flesh.”

Byleth felt a little sick, she couldn´t even imagine all the things those kids went through.

An ironic and faked smile reached Edelgard´s lips as she remembered everything she´s been once told. “Now here I stand, the fruit of that endeavor: Edelgard Von Hresvelg” Even for the professor it sounded as the princess didn´t like her own name, or at least, the weigh and significate it acquired over time. “But that came at too higher price… The others were sacrificed.” The heir held the tears forming in the corner of her eyes and then her expression turned into a raged one. “And our weren´t the only lives devastated by that terrible process. Innocents died as well, without even knowing what they were dying for.” Her voice trembled.

A short period of silence followed, before Edelgard spoke again. “And there you have it, the truth about the Hresvelg´s empire.”

Byleth didn´t know what to say, a mix of feelings bubbled in her chest. “It´s unbelievable.” Was all she said, trying to keep as calm as possible.

“It is. But when you see my true strength, you know that I speak the truth.” As if this was needed for the professor to believe her. “I have kept it hidden all this time but…” Edelgard´s cheeks turned red. “I will reveal you the power of my second Crest.” She wasn´t believing she choose to share it.

The princess raised her hand, purple magic flowing through it and forming a Crest Byleth had seen many times at Hanneman´s office.

“It is the same as yours…” Edelgard searched for any sign of rejection coming from her professor, but she was just paying attention to her and seemed to be very comprehensive, as always. “The Crest of Flames. When it manifested, I swore as silent oath.” The heir was now back to her determined tone. “For the sake of my family and for all the poor souls whose lives were traded for my existence…” Her non raised hand turned into a clenched fist. “For their sake, I will build a world where such meaningless sacrifice is never again sanctioned. As emperor I will change the world. I swear it.”

Before Edelgard could even react, Byleth caught her by the hand and started walking through the corridors. The princess froze. A million things going through her head. Had the professor discovered her identity and was now going to turn her in?

When the princess was preparing to attack her teacher and retreat, she realized they were heading the opposite direction of Rhea´s quarters.

“Professor… Why are we…” She was interrupted by Byleth´s single finger on her lips, telling Edelgard to keep quiet, as the women saw the gatekeeper snoring from the distance. The princess surely was redder than the carpet on the ground.

For the first time Edelgard heard Byleth giggle. The princess felt the tension leaving her body instantly, maybe afterall she didn´t need to keep her guard so closed near the blue haired woman and maybe it was okay to trust her feelings. The lovely melody that left her professor´s lips made her giggle too.

As the teacher eased the pace and Edelgard´s head calmed down, she could fell Byleth´s warm hand holding hers. Her grip was strong, yet it looked as if she was carrying a delicate flower.

After arriving at the lake´s deck, Edelgard missed the hand that held her´s. “Hold on just a little bit, I´ll be back soon.” Byleth said, leaving as fast as they arrived there.

The professor made a quick stop at the green house, grabbing some fruits she planted a few weeks ago and then walked straight to her room, grabbing one sheet and her fishing rod.

Meanwhile, Edelgard stood there, waiting for her professor to come back, still puzzled and assimilating everything that happened.

As Byleth approached the lake again, she saw how the moon made the princess´ hair glow, a silver tone that was really stunning. As she got closer, Edelgard´s doubt was visible.

“Why are you holding all those things?” The girl asked, getting the fruits to help the professor.

“I think we´re both feeling down, so I thought we could do something to ease our minds.” The tall woman said, covering the wooden floor with the sheet and arranging the fruits so both could enjoy.

She sat, feet hanging above water and making a signal for Edelgard to sit by her side. “Would you like to learn how to fish?” Byleth asked, a soft smile on her lips as she ate one grape.

“I´ve never tried.” Edelgard admitted, curiosity taking the most of her. “But I think it may be an interesting experience.”

The professor handed her the object. It was a little big for the princess´ small hands, but Byleth helped her with the grip until she was comfortable. After adding some bait to the tip of the hook, the girls were ready.

“You have to hold still, or they´ll run.” Byleth said, now eating an apple.

It was havier than Edelgard though it would be, but since she wielded an axe, a fishing rod shouldn´t be that hard. Or at least that´s what she thought.

As the women chatted gladly, the princess got distracted and a huge fish bit the bait, making a considerable amount of force and pulling Edelgard of the edge of the deck. The girl left a short scream before being completely swallowed by water.

Byleth laughed, before realizing the heir didn´t know how to swim. She stood up and in a single motion, dove into the water grabbing the girl by the sides and swimming towards the sides of the lake, until it was shallow enough for the to stand on their feet.

“Are you okay?” Byleth asked, a worried tone that Edelgard had never heard before.

“I´ll be fine…” She coughed, some water leaving her mouth.

Byleth massaged the girls back as she apologized over and over.

They were too distracted to notice that heir´s scream awakened an old nun whose room was nearby.

“What do you girl´s think you´re doing?” She asked in a mix of angriness and worry. Handing the girls some towels.

“ **It was my fault**.” Both women said at the same time, blushing as they realized it.

“I don´t care whose fault it was, you´re speaking to Rhea by the sunrise.” The nun said sharply. “Go heat yourselves and if I catch you two disturbing the monastery´s peace again, I´ll make sure to curse you myself!” She turned back, heading to her quarter´s.

A moment of silence followed the woman´s scold, as they watched her leave. But it wasn´t long before a weird urge to laugh inflicted both.

After long minutes, the laugh crises ended and the girls were staring at each other.

“I think we should dry ourselves.” Byleth concluded, scratching the back of her head as always.

“We should.” Edelgard replied, staring at her feet as shame consumed her.

They ended up sharing the heat of a fireplace, knowing they´d have to face Rhea´s fury on the next morning, and posteriorly Hubert´s too. But besides that, they were glad to have each other´s company and now a good story to tell in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

_02/22 Pegasus Moon_

It was a lovely and sunny day, after some fishing and gardening, Byleth was passing through the reception hall, intending to report to the nun that asked for her help, but before she could exit the place, Edelgard appeared. Stopping next to her, the girl´s purple eyes seemed more worried than usual.

“Professor… will you join me?” She asked, the sweet tone of her voice sounded as a plead. “There´s something I must to do. It will take a few days, but I promise we´ll be back in time for the ceremony at the Holy Tomb.”

“Where are you going?” Byleth asked curious, imagining it was something serious by the conversation tone.

Edelgard took a deep breath, leaning closer and lowing her voice. “It´s meant to be a secret, but… I´m going to Embarr, the Imperial Capital.”

It was clear that the princess was uncomfortable to treat the subject there so Byleth chose to ask more later.

“I´ll go with you.” She answered. It was obvious that Edelgard wouldn´t need to ask.

“Thank you, my teacher.” The girl sounded relieved. “I´ll meet you at the end of the day, be sure to pack everything you need for our departure.” She was now back to her normal tone, as demanding as always.

The rest of the day was calm, after lunching with Lihardt and Caspar, training a little bit and asking for Hanneman and Manuela to replace her, the professor packed her belongings and waited inside her room, enjoying a book.

At the sunset, she heard a knock at her door. When she opened it, she saw Edelgard standing there, with a backpack of her own and ready to go.

Both girls walked silently until the monastery´s entrance. Two horses were waiting there for them. Byleth found it very strange, since Edelgard always had people around her, mostly when it came to important matters.

Petting her black horse, the tall woman got on him with grace while noticing that Edelgard still struggled to get on her animal because of her height.

Byleth was sure Sothis would be cracking if she saw that scene. Indeed, some things couldn´t be changed and it made her even sadder to think she could´ve saved her love long ago.

Being so close to the date Edelgard betrayed the church also made her a little uncomfortable, bringing back bad memories and leaving a doubt if what they were doing now had to do with it.

“Are you ready to leave professor?” The heir asked, stopping Byleth from daydreaming.

She noded in response and they started the long trip to Embarr.

After they exited the area around the monastery, Byleth noticed that Edelgard relaxed. She took advantage of that to ask more about their mission to the girl.

“So… Why are we leaving without any scout?” She asked casually.

The princess, who was leading, turned to face Byleth. “I didn´t want to call attention.”

“Even Hubert got behind.” The teacher joked, her phrase marked by her silly face trying to imitate the second in command.

“Professor!” The princess couldn´t hold a giggle. “He has to make sure things go well at the Monastery.”

“And what is so important for you to leave basically by yourself?” The teacher asked.

“Well, as the heir, I have the authorization to travel to the Capital whenever I need to solve Royal matters. And so I did…” She sighed. “It´s finally time for me to fulfill my role.” Edelgard concluded, sadness hidden in her eyes, as she turned to face the path before her again, breaking the contact with Byleth´s gaze.

The professor kept quiet for the rest of the trip, just wondering what she could do enlighten the princess mood.

They rode for a few hours before approaching a small but cute village. The gates were adorned with colorful flowers and the scent of the place was really comforting. The town seemed to be ready for some kind of festivity.

Edelgard had put her hood, maintaining her face hidden since it would be safer if the citizens didn´t know about her presence there.

The two women stopped in front of what appeared to be the only inn inside the village. While the heir got behind finding a place for the horses to spend the night, Byleth took the lead and entered the place.

The small wooden house was cozy and warm, the fireplace light shining through the glass the woman behind the balcony drank.

“A bit late for the festival.” The brunette and simpatic looking woman joked. “Can I help you, dear?” She winked.

“Do you have room for two?” Byleth was straight to the point as always.

“Oh! You´re luck, this is the last one.” The woman smiled. “I can take you to your room if you wish.” She winked again, getting a bit frustrated when noticing Byleth´s expressionless face.

Before the professor could answer, Edelgard entered the place, stopping besides her. The short, hooded silhouette almost threatening for the way she walked the place.

“Were you able to get us a place to sleep?” She asked, her voice a little sweeter than the attendant was hoping.

“Yes.” Byleth than turned to face the woman again. “Could you take us to our room, please?”

They followed the brunette through a tight hall and up some stairs. The woman opened the door, giving the girls space to see what was inside the place.

The tiny room had only a double bed and a night stand with a candle lighting the place.

Edelgard let a small “O” leave her mouth as the though of her and her teacher sleeping together immediately invaded her mind. But her lewd thoughts were soon interrupted by the attendant.

“My name is Lisa and if you dears need anything, please let me know.” She bowed, excusing herself and leaving the two women by themselves once more.

“Don´t worry, I can stay with the floor.” Byleth said, already taking a sheet of her bag and placing it near the bed. If it wasn´t so dark, a faint blush would be noticeable on the professor´s cheeks.

“Since I was the one to ask you to accompany me, I must stay on the floor.” Edelgard was fast to refute, after all, she wouldn´t want the professor to be uncomfortable and with a sore back.

“I´ll be fine, when I was a mercenary the ground was my best friend. Also, I can´t take the heir´s bed.” Byleth joked, yet trying to avoid blushing as she said the last phrase.

“You´re happier than usual, my teacher.” Edelgard was know redder than her clothes. “I won´t argue any further so I´ll be with the bed.” She finished, defeated.

While the professor organized her improvised bed, the princess was organizing her belongings that got mixed up due to the horse movements.

Byleth heard a treble noise coming from Edelgard´s direction, calling her attention. When she glanced at the girl, she could see her hiding something behind her.

“What was that?” The taller woman asked, grabbing a pillow from the main bed to use as hers.

“Nothing…” The blond girl tried to think of a quick excuse. “I just saw a… there, look!” She pointed, taking advantage of Byleth´s distraction to hide the armored stuffed bear inside her backpack again.

She failed miserably since she held the little bear so tight that it made a cute noise again and now Byleth was up, looking at the same direction as the heir. There was no way she wouldn´t have seen the stuffed bear.

“Oh it´s the little guy from the market.” Now both women were blushing hard.

“It´s nothing!” Edelgard got on the defensive, closing her bag and placing it on the corner of the room, then getting onto bed. “We´ll have a long day tomorrow, my teacher, good night.” Was all the girl said before pulling the blankets to her shoulders and turning to the opposite side Byleth was facing.

The professor got speechless with Edelgard´s actions, but she was happy to know she liked the gift, so she took it as a victory and went to bed as well.

Byleth woke up in the middle of the night, hearing moans again. She stood up, looking at Edelgard who was sweaty and screaming senseless words again.

The professor wondered if it was like this every night. She walked up the small room, grabbing the small bear from the princess´ bag and placing it besides her on bed. Edelgard instantly hugged it, turning to the other side and relaxing a bit.

Byleth got back to her own bed, sitting against a wall and observing as her love apparently slept better. Before she noticed, she was asleep as well.


	8. Chapter 8

_02/23 Pegasus Moon_

Edelgard woke up, her back sticking to the mattress as usual. She knew she was sweaty from her nightmares again and she wondered if Byleth heard anything. Then, the girl felt a weigh at her hands, the small object had a fluffy feeling and made a treble noise as she squeezed it.

She sat up, letting out a surprised small gasp as she realized she was holding the armored stuffed bear the professor gave her. She clearly remembered having placed it inside her bag, on a corner.

The princess got up, scanning the room, searching for her teacher as she blushed thinking about how she ended up hugged with the cute bear.

Edelgard saw that the professor´s improvised bed was already disassembled, but her belongings were still in the room.

The girl yawned, ready to get up and change for a new pair of clothes, but before she could take action, Byleth was back to the room.

The professor carried two plates, the sweet scent of food making Edelgard´s stomach ache from hungriness.

Byleth approached the girl, her usually stoic face replace by a small smirk as she sat beside Edelgard, handing her the plate.

“Good morning.” The professor´s voice sounded as sweet as the dish she brought, making Edelgard´s heart skip a beat.

“Good morning, professor.” She replied, her voice still warming as these where her fist words of the day.

The white-haired girl couldn´t hold the soft hum that left her lips as she stared the meal on her plate. The syrup dripping from the edge of the waffle and the apples on top of it almost made the princess drool.

“Thank you, my teacher.” Edelgard said, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. She never thought she would be having breakfast near Byleth, neither that they would be sharing a bed while doing it. She also didn´t expect this to be so peaceful, even though her heart surely would escape her anytime.

“No need to thank.” The tall woman scratched the back of her head.

It was then that Byleth noticed the stuffed bear on Edelgard´s lap. The princess caught the professor glancing at the little animal and then realized she hadn´t hidden it.

For a moment, a compelling silence filled the place. Both women staring at each other not knowing what to say, Byleth embarrassed for messing on her student´s bag and Edelgard thinking if she should tell her professor that she found it very cute.

Before any of them could speak, someone knocked on the door. It was Lisa, she talked to them from behind the wooden door.

“Miss Byleth, the coffee is ready too, sorry to keep you waiting.” The professor stood up fast, going in Lisa´s direction before she opened the door and saw Edelgard´s face.

“Thanks Lisa.” She said, grabbing the two mugs from the attendant´s hands and closing the door behind her.

The teacher left a small relieved sigh, turning to face Edelgard. Both were still embarrassed.

“Would you like some?” Byleth asked, walking towards the bed again.

“I´d love.” The heir answered, placing her empty dish on the nightstand. She already felt better after eating, even though butterflies danced on her stomach.

“Thank you for the gift, my teacher.” Edelgard was the first to talk about the elephant in the room. She couldn´t face her teacher, instead she stared at the white bear, playing with it in one of her hands. The girl was red as a tomato.

“I´m sorry for taking him in the middle of the night, I was worried with your nightmares.” Byleth admitted while scratching the back of her head, her cheeks burning.

If Sothis was there she surely would be scolding Byleth for her attitudes and the woman was certain Edelgard was about to do the same. But instead the girl just smiled, letting her white hair fall on her face.

This side of Edelgard was never seem by Byleth, actually, it hasn´t been seem by anyone. She seemed truly happy.

“It´s all right, I appreciate your gesture, professor.” She said softly, still stroking the bear´s fur, but this time their gazes met.

Byleth got completely lost on those beautiful purple eyes, she got even closer to the girl. The small distance between them driving Edelgard insane.

If they were so close it could only mean that the professor corresponded her feelings. But the heir hesitated and her nervousness got her distracted. She didn´t noticed her cup was turning on her hand until it spilled some coffee on Byleth´s thighs.

The professor let out a surprised yelp feeling the hot liquid hit her. The two women moved away as fast as they approached, the princess apologizing and the professor trying to calm her down.

Lisa knocked on the door again. “Is everything alright in there, dears?” The woman must have heard all the noise the girls have been doing. “Do you need any help?”

“I´m just changing clothes, please don´t worry.” Byleth said, afraid the woman would see the heir´s face.

“If you say so, dear.” The girls heard footsteps leaving.

“I´m sorry, my teacher.” Edelgard apologized once again. Lending the professor her handkerchief.

“It was an accident, don´t worry.” Byleth accepted the piece of cloth, cleaning her pantyhose.

Edelgard blushed, letting her eyes rest a little longer on the professor´s thighs.

After cleaning up, the girls packed everything end went to the reception to pay Lisa. The woman was attentive as always, giving them chocolates as a treat.

When they finally left the small inn, the sun was already high in the sky. The small village was crowded, colorful tents kept the merchants protected from the hotness and almost every person on the small square walked with a flower on their hair.

A little, blonde and happy girl, who held a small basked, approached the women, poking Byleth´s leg.

“Close your eyes and take a flowei.” The little girl extended her basket full of colored flowers. Edelgard just watched curiously, the girl seemed to ignore her, but it would make sense since her hood could be intimidating.

Byleth felt the textures of all the plants inside the basket, and decided to go with a fluffy one. She opened her eyes, seeing the beautiful Allium she took.

“It´s purple, it means your soulmate has purple eyes. Now you can look for someone with this eye color.” The girl smiled, pointing around.

Byleth scratched the back of her head, coughing as she choked in surprise. Her cheeks were hotter than the sun.

The little girl was now facing Edelgard. She looked at the blond woman suspecting something and then flinched a little before offering her the basket to.

The princess thanked she had her hood on, or else they would be seeing how blushed she was. Of course, she didn´t believe in such things as soulmates and Byleth could still meet other person with lilac eyes, but just the possibility of being her made Edelgard´s heart miss a beat. Mainly taking the morning events into account.

“How will I know your eyes aren´t open?” The girl said while Edelgard rummaged the small basket.

“You can trust her.” Byleth said, a reassuring smile tracing her lips.

After studying the flowers for a bit, she went for a more delicate one, but it´s petals tips were irregular.

The heir opened her eyes, a short gasp left her mouth. She got a green carnation. It was the same tone as the professor´s eyes.

“Oh! That means she can be your soulmate.” The girl pointed to Byleth, who was clearly blushing hard. “Now put it on your hair and people will look for matching floweis.” The little girl opened a huge smile, turning back to search for more people to distribute her flowers.

Byleth and Edelgard were left speechless, staring at each other confused, both with a heat on their cheeks and an accelerated heart.

The princess cleared her throat, trying to hide her embarrassment. “We should get going my teacher.” She said, assertive as usual.

Byleth just noded, a smirk on her lips.

“What´s wrong, professor?” The white-haired girl dared to ask.

The teacher put her flower on her hair, then taking Edelgard´s carnation and placing it on Edelgards cape.

“Now we can leave.” Byleth scratched her head, heading for the stables followed by a pinkish Edelgard.

After gathering the horses, the women finally departed in direction of the capital. The day was long and the trip tiring, but they managed to get to their destination at early evening.

The air of the city was very different from the small village they spent the night. The illumination was stronger, the streets crowded but confronting the vivid spirit of the place were hungry and homeless people, orphan children and abandoned animals.

“I wish one day I can change this too, my teacher.” Edelgard spoke, as a starveling kid approached them, asking for food.

Her semblance was totally different from the vivid and happy girl they saw on the village. The brunette and dirty girl seemed almost hopeless and was afraid of approaching the women too much.

Edelgard dismounted her horse, approaching the slender girl and giving her a loaf of bread she carried for the trip.

“Where are…” Before the princess could end the sentence, the girl ran away hiding in the small alleys of the capital.

The heir sighed strongly. She hated to feel impotent and she hated even more to see people on this situation, especially children.

“You did what you could, we can search for her if you like.” Byleth said, a friendly hand resting on the girl´s shoulder. Both women mounted their horses again and galloped to the palace.

Being there again made Byleth´s heart ache. The memories of the bloody battle they once fought coming back to her mind.

The professor inhaled deeply, trying to shake those memories off. Edelgard was also pallid, her hands shaky as she realized she was finally starting to trace her own path, even though she had prepared her whole life for it.

At the palace gates, guards checked what were the travelers´ intentions, letting the girls enter the place after recognizing the heir under her hood.

Servants came immediately, keeping the horses while a butler accompanied them inside the enormous building. The women went straight to the throne room, stopping before it´s closed doors.

The butler excused himself, giving the girls some privacy. Edelgard´s eyes switched between the door and Byleth´s face.

The professor noticed how the girl was apprehensive, after all, there was no turning back from this point.

“You´re not alone.” Byleth held the white-haired girl´s shoulder, the way she always did when she wanted to comfort her.

The princess didn´t say a word. She couldn´t hesitate now, so she opened the huge doors, searching for courage inside her as they walked the huge saloon. She filled her heart with determination.

Byleth thanked the Goddess that she was able to control herself. Was this enough to finally make it up for her mistakes?

The end of the hall and a slender figured took the professor of her daydream. The elderly man was sitting on the throne and had a semblance that reminded her of Edelgard.

“Father, forgive me for asking this of you.” The heir started, her expression changing fast. “I know how much pain you´re in.” She made a short pause. “How the burden of the throne weighs heavily on you.” She muttered. “And so…” She was interrupted by the king.

“There is no need to apologize, Edelgard. You must know… That I do not have much time left in this world.” A faint smile emerged on his face, a proud yet sad one. “The time has come.”

“Thank you, father.” The princess bowed, back to her confident composure. “Now, to complete the Imperial succession, you must relinquish your crown here in the throne room.” She turned to face Byleth. “The archbishop of the Church of Seiros would normally act as a witness, but my professor will fill that role instead.”

Byleth noded, her also confident look trespassing the princess´ soul. She would not leave her again.

“Edelgard…” He father let out, as if scolding her for being this rebellious against the church, but he didn´t make further commentaries.

“From this day forward, the weight of the Empire´s future shall rest upon my shoulders. All that I do will be for the benefit of the people of Fódlan.

The old king stood up, making a sign for Edelgard to kneel. The heir obeyed, paying attention to her father´s next words.

“Edelgard Von Hresvelg…” He stopped shortly, taking the golden crown from his head. “The crown is yours.”

The king then placed the object on the girl´s head.

“By the covenant between the red blood and the white sword, and by the double-headed eagle upon your head, I hereby pronounce you the new emperor.” He then paused again, putting a dramatic tone to his next sentence. “Are you prepared to take those responsibilities as your own?”

“In accordance with the ancient covenant, and in keeping with the Hresvelg legacy I swear that upon this throne, I shall use my reign to lead Fódlan to a new dawn and achieve piece for all.” The new emperor swore.

The ancient man made a gesture with his hands, telling the girl to stand back up. “The imperial succession is complete. My daughter, I regret that I could not do more for you.” The pain was clear on the old king´s voice. “When you were stolen away to the Kingdom… When the prime minister did those horrible things… I could only watch in horror.” He said defeated.

“I…” Edelgard´s voice trembled, the memories coming together and reopening the scars through her body. “I understand, father. In those dark times your eyes and your fists were my salvation. Within your eyes, I saw true care. And upon your fists clenched tight with indignity, I saw the blood that dripped and fell.” The white-haired girl closed her eyes, the vivid memories taking her. “Even as I bleed, I felt that you, too, must also be bleeding.”

It was at this moment that a short fat and half bald man entered the saloon, walking furiously towards the throne.

“Your Majesty! You must no leave your sleeping chambers in your condition…” He then turned to face with disgust the recently nominated emperor. “Ah, Edelgard. I did not expect to find Your Highness here.”

Byleth saw something familiar, but she couldn´t define what was it or who this man was related with.

Edelgard faced him calmly. “Prime minister, you have misspoken. I am no longer Your highness but rather… Your Majesty.”

Byleth then recognized, this man was Ferdinand´s father.

“Impossible!” The prime minister gasped in surprise.

“It is true. Edelgard is the new emperor of the Adrestian Empire.” Her father confirmed.” We will call the officials and prepare an ordinance at once. And you prime minister…” The elderly man was interrupted by his daughter.

“Are dismissed. It will be some time before you´re allowed to make contact with the outside world again.” Edelgard finally felt the justice being made.

“No… How can this be?!” Ferdinand´s father´s surprised reaction turned to a fainted one. “I… Understood, Your Majesty.” The man bowed, being held in the arms by the knights right after.

“Edelgard… My dear El, I leave the fate of Fódlan in your capable hands.” Byleth found the nickname really cute, maybe she would use it someday.

“Father…” The girl opened a shy smile, dispensing the guards and excusing herself.

Byleth followed the new emperor through the palace, getting to the personal quarters area. “Feel free o rest, my teacher, I still have some bureaucracy to solve and it´s already late.” Edelgard said, her usual worried expression adorning her face.

“Can I help with anything else?” The green-haired woman asked.

“I´m afraid not, professor, but after tomorrow I believe we´ll be heading back to Garrech Mach. If you need something you can call the servants.” Edelgard was already in a rush to leave.

“Thanks.” Was all Byleth could say as she watched the emperor walk away, her heels echoing through the halls.

Since the professor found herself alone, she decided to end the night. It had been a long day and she had to process everything. The luxurious room made it harder for her to feel cozy and the memories of the battle with Edelgard were still at her memories, but Byleth managed to get some sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

02/29 Pegasus Moon  
The trip to the Imperial Capital took longer than expected. After becoming emperor, Edelgard got stuck in a huge pile of paperwork and endless meetings with nobles. Meanwhile Byleth kept training with the guards and visiting her student whenever she could, making those some enjoyable moments as the white-haired girl was finally able to rest.  
Anyways those times were over, since Edelgard and her professor were now on a carriage only a few miles away from the monastery.  
Byleth noticed her student bared a sad look, facing outside and avoiding eye contact. She knew what was going on, how could she not know. The ceremony at the Holy Mausoleum would happen right after their arrival, and so would Edelgard´s betrayal.  
The professor got stuck trying to figure a way to tell the emperor that it was fine, that she would be at her side no matter what.  
Before Byleth could take action, she felt the carriage stop. They arrived Garreg Mach. The coachman opened the door, bowing in respect to the emperor and returning to his place.  
Edelgard walked besides her, the silence that filled the air was uncomfortable and tense. While the two passed through the main hall, the younger girl stopped subtly, turning to face Byleth.  
“Thank you for staying by my side, Professor.” Edelgard said, her tone more formal than usual. “Now that I´m the emperor it´s time to grasp my destiny.” Her lilac eyes saddened a bit. “After the ceremony at the Holy Tomb, I must return to Enbarr. This may be the last we see of each other.” Her voice trembled a little.  
Byleth scratched the back of her head, the melancholy caused by the blonde´s words reflected in her emerald eyes.  
“We are out of time, my teacher. Everyone is waiting for us. We must go.” The girl tried to avoid her emotions, ending the conversation and heading towards Rhea´s chamber where they were supposed to meet the others.  
“Professor!” Caspar yelled as he saw the women approaching. His scream made Bernadetta let out a shriek, hiding behind Petra.  
“You should have more manners, this is not how you receive people back, Caspar.” Ferdinand scolded him, greeting them right after.  
“So how was your trip Edie?” Dorothea asked, opening a huge smile. “Did you and the professor enjoy?” She teased, making the emperor blush hard and attracting a disapproving look from Hubert.  
Rhea appeared from Seteth´s office, ending the small party as she asked the kids to follow her.  
Going through the monastery halls, the group recognized the path they were heading, they´ve been there when Byleth found the sword of the creator. But they didn´t stop there, walking furthermore, they found yet another secret chamber, this one leading to a throne room.  
It´s high ceiling made the kids feel like they were smaller than ants. Some students gasped at the view, but Byleth wasn´t that impressed, since that wasn´t her first time there.  
“Are you surprised, Professor? This is the Holy Tomb.” Rhea said, analyzing the woman´s face and getting no replies.  
“To think there was such a vast space beneath the monastery all this time…” Edelgard said surprised, a hand to her chin as she looked around. “It´s hard to imagine that any of these enormous contraptions are of this world.” She muttered, getting lost in her thoughts afterwards.  
“This place is amazing!” Caspar jumped excitedly, being held by Lindhart, who didn´t show the same excitement as him, just a faint curiosity.  
“I wonder what else they hide under Garreg Mach.” Ferdinand started building hypotheses in his head.  
Rhea got Byleth´s arm, moving away from the students´ conversation and going up the stairs, near the throne.  
Both women stopped to stare the seat. The moment of silence was broken by the archbishop.  
“It is said that our creator, the Goddess Sothis, sat upon this very throne.”  
Byleth remembered her dear friend with sadness, wishing she could still be with her,  
“Professor… do you recognize this throne?” Rhea asked, uncapable to hide the excitement in her voice.  
“I do.” The teacher told the truth. In her other life she had already went through all of it. Something about this whole situation made Byleth really melancholic.  
“So long… I´ve waited so long for this day.” The archbishop said, the satisfaction in her voice as if she accomplished the hardest mission of her life. “Sit upon the throne. I have no doubt you´ll be gifted with a vision of the Goddess.  
Byleth approached the seat, caressing the throne´s arm and then sitting on it. If things go as she remembered, nothing will happen.  
For a few seconds the room was in complete silence. It was obvious that every person standing there was holding their breath.  
“Well…” Rhea was still waiting for something.  
A few more second passed and Rhea´s excited face turned into a disappointed one. “It was supposed to be but a step away… What could possibly be missing??” The archbishop sighed, her head down in defeat.  
“Stop right there!” Edelgard shout, filling the room with her voice.  
Everybody turned to face her, stunned as they saw the number of imperial guards who blocked the entrance.  
“Don´t move, any of you! Or your lives will be forfeit!” Metodey threatened.  
Byleth sighed. Now was the time. She would have to stay to her love´s side. But first she needed to calm them down, or else the students could get hurt.  
“Thank you ever so much for guiding us this far. The imperial army will now take possession of everything in the Holy Tomb.” The man said in a superior tone, a repulsive smirk on his face.  
The professor was never very fond of Metodey, but it was a cost she was willing to pay for Edelgard.  
“What´s the imperial army doing here?” Dorothea asked worried.  
“Wait does he work for the Flame Emperor?” Ferdinand was already wielding his lance.  
“So the Flame Emperor is connected to the empire… I never thought that possible.” Linhardt stared at them in disapproval.  
“Edelgard… Did you know about them?” Bernadetta questioned, hiding behind her friends. Her face only expressed fear and disbelief.  
Edelgard rearranged her composure before answering, already prepared for her friends to be disgusted. “Yes. In fact, I gave the order. I am the Fire Emperor.” She revealed.  
For a moment the entire group got white as paper.  
“I guess this is the end of play-at-school, Lady Edelgard… I mean Your Majesty.” Hubert was the one to speak this time, his Machiavellian voice causing goosebumps on the students.  
“Get to work, everyone! The crest stones belong to us now, and take those filthy bones too!” Metodey ordered, making the guards start to move immediately.  
Rhea approached the students, her hard steps hitting the ground furiously. “Insolence! You will atone for the sin of trampling on this holy resting place!” The archbishop grited her teeth. “Professor, destroy those villainous traitors who dare to dishonor our creator!” She ordered.  
“Wait, what´s the meaning of all of this, Edelgard?” Caspar was still trying to figure out what was happening.  
“You… Made use of us? Why?” Petra asked disappointed, anger growing inside her.  
“I´m sorry, my teacher. I cut this path, and now I must follow it.” Only for a moment, when the women´s glances crossed, Byleth was capable to see sadness trough Edelgard´s violet eyes. “My friends… I ask that you stay back! It is not my intention to fight you. By order of the Adrestian emperor, Edelgard von Hresvelg… I command you to collect the Crest Stones! If anyone attempts to stop us… kill them.” She demanded turning to her servants, but mostly warning her friends.  
This time Byleth would do things different. She wouldn´t fight the Emperor, but her plans went downhill as Caspar attacked one of the imperial soldiers.  
“How could you?” He hit the man with his bare hands, avoiding his counterattack. “We were friends.” The blue-haired boy lost control.  
The professor would have to go for the plan b, so she prepared her students for the fight, sending Ferdinand and Petra to the frontline to battle alongside Caspar, while Linhardt and Dorothea covered them from distance.  
Bernatteta and Byleth followed through the sides of the room, stopping the guards from robbing the tombs.  
Edelgard and Hubert where guarding the exit. The professor knew she had to reach her tell her the side she chose, but as the woman tried to get closer, more guards attacked her.  
None of them where capable of stopping the ashen demon, one by one they fell. Metodey was the only one that managed to scratch Byleth, but she soon hit him with the back of her sword. She chose to spare him.  
The emperor gulped as she saw the rage in her professor´s eyes. She knew it would come to this.  
Seeing almost all of her men defeated, Edelgard marched towards Byleth, deferring an attack with her axe.  
The professor dodged, closing the distance between them, but not counterattacking.  
“Despite what I said, I have no intention of killing you. So why not stand down and get out of my way?” The girl asked, her heart broken to be attacking her beloved one.  
The emperor tried in vain to break Byleth´s guard, the woman in a single and fast movement got behind Edelgard, putting her sword against the younger´s throat.  
“Please wait.” The professor whispered on the blonde´s ear, making her gasp.  
The battle at the tomb met its´s end, since the emperor was now cornered.  
Rhea stared at the two women pleased, wanting to taste the blood that soon would drip from Edelgard´s neck.  
“You have disappointed me, Edelgard. To think that a descendant of House Hresvelg would dare betray the Holy Church…” The archbishop said angrily, her green eyes meeting Edelgard´s bearing spite and disgust.  
Byleth felt the girl sighing, the emperor´s hot breath hitting her hand, after all she still held the girl frozen.  
“So it is my teacher who stands in my way. I always knew it would come to this…” Even though the girl already expected those results, something in her heart ache when she spoke those words, but luckly the anger in her voice wouldn´t let her feelings show.  
“Professor, kill Edelgard at once.” Rhea ordered. “She is a danger to all of Fódlan. Such a rebellious heart cannot be allowed to keep beating.”  
Edelgard felt her teacher´s grip onto the sword thighten, her hand shaking. She didn´t think her end would come like this, that she wouldn´t even have the chance to persuade her destiny. At least she would fall by the hands of who she loved.  
Byleth gulped, remembering the time she hurt and posteriorly killed Edelgard. Not this time.  
Suddenly, the emperor stopped feeling the sharp and cold blade against her neck. Her professor´s warm body was also distant. The girl turned to face Byleth, seeing that she was now on a defensive pose, standing between her and Rhea.  
“I must protect Edelgard.” Byleth said, determination covering her face.  
Rhea´s victorious semblance turned in pure hatred. “You… How dare you!” Her furious face sent shivers down Byleth´s spine, yet she didn´t flinch.  
It was done. She was finally where her heart belonged, even if she had to go against the entire church of Seiros, the professor wouldn´t regret.  
“My teacher…” Edelgard couldn´t find words, stunned with everything that happened. “I… Thank you.” The emperor was sure she´d meet her end on that moment, but Byleth didn´t cease surprising her. “But are you certain that… No, now isn´t the time for discussion.” The girl put her second thoughts aside, still recomposing herself from the fated death that didn´t come.  
Hubert warped himself, appearing from behind them. “Words cannot express my gratitude, professor.” The man thanked.  
The students just stared at everything paralyzed, digesting everything.  
“So, this is the choice you have made. You are just another failure.” Rhea´s semblance was unrecognizable, her usually pacific expression replaced by a dark mood they´ve never seem. “Your presence soils this Holy Tomb and disgraces my brethren. I will not allow one who would lend our enemies to wield the power of the goddess Sothis.”  
Something about Rhea´s voice was different, and the students noticed it.  
“I have passed judgment, and now I must rip your chest open and take your heart to myself!” The archbishop´s voice reached a bass no one has ever heard.  
Suddenly, a green light glowed from Rhea´s chest, little green particles filling the air as her body shaped. Her non-anatomical movements sending chills over the professor´s spine.  
Rhea grew into a huge monster, white scales covering what should be skin. Her huge mouth pointing towards Byleth and Edelgard.  
“Heh. That must be the immaculate one…” Hubert let out a small laugh, as he faced the enormous dragon.  
“Yes. The monsters that have controlled Fódlan in secret for far too long…” Edelgard stated, a little surprised with the vision before her. “Rhea is their leader.”  
Byleth couldn´t move. She couldn´t believe on what her eyes where seeing. How did she allow so much time to pass without realizing it.  
The teacher was brought back from her daydreams by Hubert´s voice.  
“There´s no time to waste. Your Majesty, professor. We must escape while we can.” The tall man said, already warping them to the exit.  
Looking behind Byleth saw the students following them, Dorothea and Lindhard warped Petra and Ferdinand while Caspar and Bernadetta just crossed the run by foot.  
Suddenly, the place started to fall apart, Rhea let out a feral grunt as the group escaped.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let your feedbacks at the comments and if you found any mistakes let me know, I want to improve my English. (Ah if you´re reading this during quarentine hope that you´re well and at home and wish you happiness! )


End file.
